


Finding You Again

by Ennarcia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ienzo and Zexion as separate characters, M/M, the hug we were denied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: Zexion wasn't there. Demyx had willingly let his heart get yanked out again, joined an evil cult again, and Zexion wasn't there. He'd been branded an incompetent boob and benched, Larxene had compared him unfavorably to a goddamn cereal bowl, and Zexion. Wasn't. There.He wasn't at Radiant Garden either, so Demyx teams up with a small child to MAKE him be there.
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Finding You Again

Zexion wasn't there. Demyx had willingly let his heart get yanked out _again_ , joined an evil cult _again_ , and Zexion wasn't there. He'd been branded an incompetent boob and benched, Larxene had compared him unfavorably to a goddamn cereal bowl, and Zexion. Wasn't. There. Demyx had been well and truly duped. Vexen had appeared to offer his salvation.

Betray the Organization by being a delivery boy, no fighting involved. Just deliver a replica and some old dude to Radiant Garden. Easy as pie. The cherry on top? He was delivering him directly to someone named Ienzo. _Zexion's_ old name, or so Zexion had told him one night long ago, cuddled close and whispering mundane things in his ear like they were precious secrets.

His dreams were crushed the second he stepped through the portal and into the lab. The person staring at him all wide eyed and frightened was not his Zexion. The person staring at him all wide eyed and frightened was a child, and Demyx was not a cradle robber, Zexion's somebody be damned. The second the kid saw the old dude he started crying, the old dude hugged him, and it would have been really sweet and touching if Demyx's heart hadn't been freshly yanked out and his dreams smashed to bits mere moments before.

Anyway, the good guys won, Demyx's eyes returned to their natural color, and the old dude, his name was Ansem, was apparently one hell of a nice guy and let Demyx stay with them at the castle. His old colleagues Lex-Aelaeus, Xal-Dilan, and Vex-Even were less than pleased about it but said nothing to his face.

The worst part was Ienzo. The kid was quiet, and seemed to always be watching him. Like a shadow, Demyx would often catch glimpses of the child scurrying around a corner or staring at him in various places. It was both A) Creepy as hell and B) a giant fuck you to Demyx every time he saw him. A reminder that Nobodies didn't _get_ happy endings. No, their lover is tragically murdered right before they planned to run away together. Their lover isn't there when they gave _everything_ to see them again. Their lover is replaced by a _child_ whenever they finally think they'll see them again after _everything_. All Demyx wanted to do was cry and his body wouldn’t even allow that.

\---

Despite everything else, Demyx still had Arpeggio at least. The gentle melodies let out by her strings soothed him, even when he was alone in his room in the castle, placed far away from the others so he didn't disturb them with his playing. Different castle, same nightly routine. Except this time there would be no Zexion sneaking in to listen and keep him company, to cuddle up by his side, maybe even have some nice sex to take the edge off after a grouling mission- Demyx turned his head as the creaking of the door hinges interrupted his melody, and found himself staring directly into Ienzo’s eyes as he peeked at him from the doorway. _Oh hell no_. 

They stared at each other, frozen in time and space, both refusing to move a muscle. Until Ienzo decided, for once, that he was tired of watching Demyx and padded into the room, shutting the door behind him. Despite his usual stalking, Ienzo never came to Demyx’s room, especially not clad in his jammies and way past his bedtime.

Demyx found his voice to say as such, “hey little dude, isn’t it past your bedtime?” Ienzo fidgeted awkwardly, looking down at his feet, and Demyx sighed internally. Creepy stalker and cruel reminder he may be, Demyx couldn’t be mean to him. “But hey, if you wanna be a rebel, that’s fine by me. Why don’t you come take a seat?” He asked, patting the bed with a wink.

Ienzo took the invitation, crawling up and sitting beside Demyx, swinging his legs absentmindedly. When he remained silent as a stone, Demyx found himself moving his hands along Arpeggio’s strings once more. Maybe the kid had a nightmare or something and just needed the company. For a long while Ienzo sat next to him and listened, much like Zexion had once done. Demyx stopped when a small hand tugged at his sleeve. 

He’d heard Ienzo speak less than a handful of times, and never to him. His voice was rather plain, a voice you heard and went ‘yep, that’s a child’s voice’, but that’s about it. This time, he sounded like an angel, even though he only said a single sentence.

“I want to bring back Zexion.”

\---

Ienzo had put a lot of thought and effort into this already. He’d found a deserted part of the lab he wouldn’t be disturbed in, had written down a plan (in tasteful blue crayon), and had even managed to get ahold of Even’s replica blueprints. He had everything he needed. Except the resources to _make_ the replica. Stealing them from the lab was out of the question.

“Ansem and Even monitor the lab’s resources like hawks. They’ll find out and stop me before it’s done.” Ienzo had explained, and thus, this is where Demyx came in.

“So I deliver the goods to you under their nose, and you do all the science stuff needed to make it?” Ienzo nodded. “Yeah, okay, makes sense. Except for one thing.”

The inquisitive head tilt Demyx got in response made Demyx instantly aware of just why Ienzo was the one really in charge in this castle.

“Why me? How do you know I’m not about to go to Ansem right now and get your tiny butt grounded?”

The little squirt had the audacity to roll his eyes like this was the easiest answer in the world. “Because you used to hold hands, and you want to marry him and stuff.” So Ienzo did have Zexion’s memories. Good to- wait, fuck, shit, oh no-

“And stuff, huh? Like what?” He was trying to play it off, but he was sweating bullets.

“You went on dates.” Was what Ienzo said as he went through some papers.

“You remember anything else we did together?” Why was he probing? He wasn’t about to like the answer!

Ienzo, in all his childish wisdom, patted Demyx’s arm, nodded sagely and went, “I know you kissed, it’s okay.” There was such a finality to the way he said it that Demyx let out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

“These are the ingredients I need you to get before I can start,” Ienzo informed him, handing him a piece of paper with words scrawled in trendy red crayon, “and here is the munny for the things we can buy.” Thus, their mission began.

\---

Replicas were a giant pain in the ass to make. Now Demyx understood why Vexen had only been able to manage a single replica for him back then. At the very least the entire ordeal had Demyx seeing Ienzo less as the universe laughing at him and more like the adorable little kid he was. No wonder the entire castle had adopted him. Demyx was pretty sure he’d get into an actual fight for him at this point and he’d only been on good terms with him for a little more than a month. Plus, Even was mega overprotective and kept trying to follow them whenever they tried to sneak off to work on it. Thank Kingdom Hearts for Ansem keeping him in check.

Finally, finally, however, the replica was done. Ienzo had finished completing Zexion’s heart long before even talking to Demyx, and now Demyx was once again staring at his love. His face was soft in sleep, completely unaware of the two people desperately waiting for him to wake up, praying that this entire thing wasn’t a complete failure.

“Mmm…” Demyx’s breath caught in his throat at the sound he hadn’t heard in over 2 years, and he was frozen to the ground as Zexion groggily opened his eyes. He moved to sit up leisurely, looking around the lab with eyes half lidded. Then he focused on Demyx, giving him a soft smile that had once haunted his dreams. “I’d say good morning, but I’m not quite sure what time it is.” Yeah, Demyx tackled him.

\---

Ansem was taking a leisurely stroll in the castle, reflecting. Xehanort was defeated, he had his son back, and while his relationship with Even, Aelaeus, and Dilan was a bit strained still, life was actually pretty good right now. Demyx was finally settling in too. He seemed to be growing closer to Ienzo, whispering and keeping some kind of secret between them. They’d often say they were going to the park, and then sneak off to somewhere or other. Much like Ienzo had done for the castle’s other inhabitants when he’d first arrived all those years ago, he was now bringing light and hope into Demyx’s life as well. That, or Demyx was a second Xehanort, but nah, couldn’t be that.

His stroll brought him near the kitchens, where he could smell a rather appetizing aroma. Was Dilan making something? It was a bit early for dinner, but there was nothing wrong with a head start, he supposed. Getting closer he began to hear voices. 

“Can we have pickles too?” It was Ienzo’s voice, using that adorable tone that tended to get him anything his little heart desired if he tilted his head _just right_ while he looked at you.

“Unfortunately, pickles take a long time to make. Perhaps I’ll start some tomorrow.” Ansem didn’t recognize this voice, but there was something about it that seemed familiar.

“Is it almost done at least? I’m starvin’! I’ve missed your cooking almost as much as I’ve missed you!” That was Demyx’s voice. So it was someone he knew?

“Yes, yes, be patient and you’ll have all the curry rice you desire.”

“That sounds quite lovely.” Chimed Ansem as he turned the corner. The three occupants of the kitchen froze like a group of frightening deer. Ienzo and Demyx were frozen by the counter, and the third occupant of the room was, of all people, Zexion, who was frozen above a pot, lid and wooden spoon in hand. So _this_ was what the big secret was about.

“We can explain?” Ienzo said awkwardly, and Ansem put up a hand.

“No need. It is very clear to me that I have two sons now.” Zexion's cooking was quite delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> And everybody lived happily ever after.
> 
> I used to love little Ienzo and Zexion content where Zexion seemed to be taking care of Ienzo in some way, so I made my own food.


End file.
